


A Bittersweet Sunrise

by XavierisWriting



Series: A Web Of Stories Made Of Yarn [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Children, Financial Issues, Gen, its a sad start but a hopeful one, way more shit to happen in later works of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavierisWriting/pseuds/XavierisWriting
Summary: The year is 2002, the Ri family is struggling and Vuori Ri is pregnant with her third child. Dori Ri, the oldest brother, is thirty years old and working two jobs to support his pregnant mother and teenage brother Nori, who is fifteen. One night Nori overhears an argument between his mother and his brother, about money.





	A Bittersweet Sunrise

The year is 2002, the Ri family is struggling and Vuori Ri is pregnant with her third child. Dori Ri, the oldest brother, is thirty years old and working two jobs to support his pregnant mother and teenage brother Nori, who is fifteen. One night Nori overhears and argument between his mother and his brother, about money. 

“No.. No Absolutely not! There is no way in hell” Vuori insists.

“Mom, there no way we’re going to be able to afford this baby if we don’t!” Dori retaliates.

“Dori we are Not getting a mortgage on this house!” 

“If we want to be able to afford food, we’ll have to”

“Dori the only reason why you’re alive is because of this house!” she shouts.

They’ve had this argument before and that is usually where it ends. That is not where it ended this time.

“Mom, this house is going to be the reason why they won’t be alive for very long!”

The room fell silent. Vuori’s eyes filled with sad and angry tears as she turned and left up the stairs. That was when Nori made a decision. 

Nori was fifteen, and not by any means innocent in the slightest. He always had a knack for keeping to the shadows, making sure he wasn’t noticed, and tended to be a little bit of a kleptomaniac. He spent most of his time smoking weed in the woods with his friend, Frerin Durinson. It was after he overheard this fight between his mother and his brother that he decided to do something useful with that talent and tendency of his. His plan was to start pickpocketing other peoples cash and giving it to his mom and brother so that they can buy food. First he decided he needed a front, another job so that his family never found out that the money he was giving them was stolen. Frerin was the only person to know about his plan, because he provided the front job. Frerin had convinced his father Thrain to give Nori a job flipping a sign to advertise the family’s bank. After his shift flipping, he would sneak into crowded areas, usually dance clubs, and take cash from people's wallets, discarding the wallet on the ground and moving on. He told his family that he had gotten a job and presented the cash he had been paid. Some of the cash was paid legally and some of it not so much. He put most of it in the jar they had in the kitchen labelled groceries. 

 

Vuori’s contractions became unbearingly painful around midnight the night that the baby was born. Dori drove her to the hospital with Nori in the passenger's seat and Vuori in the back. Both Nori and Dori were permitted to come in. At 2am Vuori is taken in for an emergency C-section. The baby is born just as the sun starts rising, with Nori asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. They name him Ori. They keep Vuori and Ori in the hospital for three days until Vuori dies, due to an infection in the stitching of her C-section scar. The brothers are devastated. Vuori had a life insurance policy to be given to Dori in the event of her passing, which was used to pay off the hospital bill. Dori cried as he held Ori close to his chest, The three-day-old baby wrapped in a blanket that their mother had woven herself. Dori is now left with the custody of both of his brothers, they have no other family left. 

Dori takes the first two weeks off to take care of the baby. Frerin’s grandfather helps them buy formula, even though Dori didn’t ask him to. He takes the help where he can get it at this point but he’s very careful about it. Frerin’s mom Fris offers to take care of the baby while Nori’s at school and Dori’s at work. Dori gives her fabric and blankets he’s made in return, because he feels indebted to their family. Dori and Fris become good friends. When Ori is six months old he says his first word, “Blankie”, and takes his first steps when he's one kmn  
Syear old. Ori decides that his favorite thinto do is color and that his favorite thing to carry around with him is the purple baby blanket his mother wove for him when he was born. His favorite animal changes every week and his favorite color is always purple. One night when he’s four years he asks Dori if he’s angry at him.

“What do you mean?” Dori asks the toddler who is lying in their bed.

“Mommy went away because of me, so it’s my fault she’s not here anymore” Ori explains. Dori embraces his brother. 

“Listen to me. I am more glad that you were born than i am sad that mommy died. I could never be mad at you” he squeezes Ori a little tighter before letting go. 

“That's good then. I love you Dori, goodnight”

“I love you too. Have good dreams”

“I will, thank you”

He was always such a polite kid.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is aligned with my own modern au headcanons. I love the Ri brothers so much yall. 
> 
> Everybody's stories are entwined


End file.
